Impensable
by Aurelia-21
Summary: La reine Mout se prépare à envahir la terre. Comment l'en empêcher ? Pour le général O'Neill c'est mission impossible.


IMPENSABLE

Fic n° 46

Saison : la 8

Spoilers :Aucun, sauf que Jack est général et Carter colonel.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas de sous, c'est juste pour le fun que j'ai écrit cette fic .

Genre : aventure, romance.

Résumé : La reine Mout se prépare à envahir la terre, comment l'en empêcher ? C'est pour le général O'Neill mission impossible.

**31 décembre. **

23 heures, le général O'Neill était de garde cette nuit là. Il travaillait encore à son bureau, il y avait tant de choses à faire ! Il avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui ne dort pas assez. Il se passa la main sur la nuque en soupirant et se recula dans son fauteuil comme pour détendre ses muscles fatigués. Son bureau n'était éclairé que par la lampe posée sur le coin de la table, le reste de la pièce était dans l'ombre.

Devant lui, un dossier rouge avec écrit en gros sur la couverture « secret défense »

Il l'ouvrit, et commença à lire. Apparemment ce qu'il lisait n' était pas nouveau pour lui, car il tournait vite les pages. Un pli se creusait sur son front tandis qu'il passait les feuilles au fur et à mesure dans la déchiqueteuse de papiers. Aucune trace ne devait rester de ce dossier. C'était strictement confidentiel. Il jeta même la chemise qui prit à son tour le chemin de la destruction.

Il était minuit moins dix quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. C'était Daniel.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites Jack ? Ça peut pas attendre à demain ?

-J'arrive dans un quart d'heure , dit-il d'une voix laconique et il raccrocha sèchement.

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas plus chaud que d'habitude dans son bureau, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

L'heure était arrivée.

Il y avait peu de monde à la base, juste le personnel minimum requis en cette nuit du réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre.

Au mess Teal'c , Sam et Daniel qui venaient de rentrer de mission, le capitaine Anita Castillo, le major Tom David, et l'infirmière Veronica Green, s'apprêtaient à réveillonner tous ensemble, le reste du personnel étant en congé. Ils s'étaient confectionné un repas simple, histoire de se retrouver et de faire la fête ensemble. L'occasion était rare, et ils se réjouissaient de passer une soirée avec Jack.

-le général n'est toujours pas là ! dit Sam avec inquiétude.

Elle lui avait trouvé l'air préoccupé ce soir, il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait avoué effectivement avoir quelques petits soucis mais que ce n'était pas très important et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Sam était sortie de son bureau, pas très convaincue.

-Il a dit un quart d'heure ! Sam.

-Oui Daniel, mais c'était il y a une demi-heure, je vais voir.

Elle prit l'ascenseur qui la conduisit à l'étage de la salle de commandement et comme elle montait l'escalier qui menait à la salle de réunion, les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

O'Neill marcha d'un pas ferme hors du bureau et arriva dans la salle de contrôle, Sam avait redescendu les escaliers quatre à quatre et était déjà devant les consoles.

Les chevrons s'enclenchaient.

-Fermez l'iris dit O'Neill.

Le lourd iris en titane se positionna dans un bruit de ferraille.

Ils attendirent… pendant ce temps là Teal'c et Daniel étaient arrivés.

-On a un code mon général , dit Sam, C'est la Tok'ra.

Sam pensa aussitôt à son père, depuis la fin de l'alliance elle ne l'avait pas revu. O'Neill sembla hésiter un instant, mais Sam ne le remarqua pas.

-Ouvrez l'iris, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Ils descendirent tous à la rencontre du visiteur.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et un jaffa parut en haut de la passerelle. Avant que le général ait pu jeter un ordre il lança une grenade à choc Goa'uld.

Celle-ci roula sur la rampe et explosa, aveuglant tout le monde et leur faisant perdre connaissance.

Pendant ce temps les jaffas avaient investi toute la base en quelques minutes et fait prisonnières les personnes qui étaient restées au mess, Anita Castillo, Tom David, et Veronica Green.

Sam ouvrit un œil, sa vue était très limitée, elle était assise le long du mur de la salle de briefing, elle vit Daniel à ses côtés qui reprenait ses esprits. Plus loin il y avait Anita, Tom, Veronica et Teal'c, mais plus de gardes. Ils avaient dû être tués ou neutralisés. Apparemment O'Neill n'était pas là. Sa vision s'affermit, et en rampant, elle se rapprocha de Daniel

-Ça va ? chuchota t-elle

-Oui, je commence à voir un peu moins flou, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste vu un homme qui lançait quelque chose, une grenade Goa'uld sans doute, et après plus rien.

-Où est Jack ?

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être avec nous.

Des jaffas les prirent brutalement par le bras pour les remettre debout et les firent asseoir dans les fauteuils. Là ils virent Jack, à travers la vitre de son bureau, il était tenu en respect par un jaffa qui pointait une arme sur lui.

Un pas dans l'escalier leur fit tourner la tête. Une très belle femme apparut sur le seuil, brune, les yeux verts, simplement vêtue d'une robe noire assez longue et pourvue de volants. Elle ne portait pas d'autre bijou qu'un pendentif en or représentant un vautour. Elle était suivie de trois jaffas qui se postèrent autour des prisonniers et restèrent le zat pointés sur eux.

Le jaffa poussa O'Neill dans la salle de briefing.

-Alors c'est toi le général de la base ? dit-elle à O'Neill.

Il ne répondit pas.

Les yeux de la femme jetèrent des éclairs.

-Je suis Mout ! Mes troupes sont prêtes à envahir la terre et …

A ce moment un jaffa rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha de la reine. Il s'inclina

-Que veux-tu ? J'espère que tu me déranges pour une bonne raison !

-Ma reine, j'ai fait le tour de la base, on ne peut rien faire sans les codes, l'accès aux ordinateurs nous est refusé, tout est verrouillé.

-Et pour sortir de la base ?

-On ne peut pas.

Mout se retourna vers O'Neill qui haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui connais les codes ?

-Tout est crypté et indéchiffrable dit-il, glacial.

-Peut être que ton ami le docteur Jackson sait quelque chose ? Tu es surpris que je le connaisse ? Mais je connais parfaitement SG1. Vous êtes célèbre dans la galaxie.

Sam regardait Jack, il était immobile et impassible, même quand la Goa'uld fit jaillir le rayon de souffrance sur le front de Daniel le faisant gémir de douleur.

-Arrête, finit-il par dire, il ne sait rien du tout. D'ailleurs personne ne sait rien.

-Même pas le colonel Carter ?

-Non, même pas elle.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Absolument dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus indifférent possible.

-Alors comment faites-vous quand tu n'es pas là ?

-C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a les codes. D'ailleurs, comment êtes vous rentrés ? comment avez-vous eu un code Tok'ra ?

-Ah ça t'intrigue ?

O'Neill voulait la faire parler pour détourner son attention de Carter et de Daniel.

Il connaissait bien les Goa'ulds et leur propension à se vanter et à raconter leurs exploits. Elle ne put résister.

-Je savais depuis longtemps que les Tok'ra avait un code, vous le leur avez donné jadis. Nous avons réussi à nous procurer un des ces petits appareils que vous appelez GDO . Après ce fut un jeu d'enfant ! La technologie humaine est tellement primitive !

Sam était ulcérée, mais elle se retint de faire des commentaires. Elle qui avait travaillé à l'élaboration de ce GDO, savait que c'était tout, sauf primitif.

O'Neill jeta un regard noir à Mout mais s'abstint de toute remarque.

-Bon, nous perdons du temps dit Mout. Je veux tous les codes pour sortir de la base et ouvrir cette maudite porte.

Un grand silence lui répondit. O'Neill était toujours debout, les mains dans les poches apparemment décontracté.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses. Puisque c'est toi qui a les codes, c'est toi qui vas nous les donner.

Comme il ne répondit que par un sourire méprisant , elle continua plus acerbe :

-Les codes ou la torture ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle commença à s' énerver. Il eut droit aussi au rayon sur le front ! Sans succès. Il tomba sur les genoux, mais se retint de gémir, et naturellement il ne dit rien.

Elle sembla hésiter, il se remit debout et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Jaffa ! dit-elle, en faisant signe à un homme debout derrière Sam.

L'homme tira un coup de zat et la jeune femme s'effondra.

-Tu vois dit-elle à O'Neill, tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, ou mon jaffa lui tire dessus une seconde fois.

Sam reprenait ses esprits et elle avait entendu la phrase de Mout.

-Mon général, supplia t-elle, ne dites rien…

Il la regarda avec tendresse, fit non de la tête, qu'elle se rassure il ne parlerait pas.

Mout avait suivi cet échange, ses belles lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire méprisant qui l'enlaidit :

-Comme c'est attendrissant ! dit-elle, sarcastique. Déshabille-toi et allonge –toi sur la table. Que tout le monde te voie ! Que tes subordonnés te voient !

Et comme il traînait à obéir elle dit simplement :

-Jaffa !

Le bruit du zat qui s'ouvrit le fit réagir.

-Arrête, j'obéis.

Il enleva d'abord ses chaussures et ses vêtements ne gardant que son caleçon. Il ne regardait personne. Il s'était mis en mode « interrogatoire », comme on le lui avait appris dans les durs entraînements des Black Ops. il avait fermé les yeux à ce qui l' entourait et bouché ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus que la voix de la Goa'uld qui lui parvenait. Elle devait arriver jusqu'à lui, c'était nécessaire. Il savait que ce qui l'attendait serait terrible et qu'il lui faudrait résister, résister…

Il s'allongea sur la table, ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle s'approcha, posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur qui battait fort.

-On a peur ?

Aucune réponse.

Elle ricana :

-J'ai le moyen de te rendre bavard, tu sais dit-elle d'une voix gutturale qui leur agaçaient tous les nerfs.

La scène était hallucinante, les six personnes du SGC dans des fauteuils autour de la table octogonale, tous du même coté, disposés de façon qu'ils ne perdent rien du spectacle. Ils étaient attachés et bâillonnés. Et de l'autre la reine Mout, seule, s'apprêtant à torturer son prisonnier.

Derrière eux les jaffas prêts à tirer au moindre geste suspect.

La reine avait tout son temps, elle se réjouissait de tenir enfin à sa merci l'insolent chef du SGC, qui plus est dans sa base et, cerise sur le gâteau, devant ses seconds et ses subordonnés. L'homme qui avait en son temps, tenu tête à beaucoup de Goa'ulds, était en son pouvoir. C' était lui le commandant de ces maudits terriens qui avaient causé la mort de tant de grands maîtres. Il devait mourir. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas le tuer tout de suite, avant il parlerait, elle en était sûre. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Elle détailla son visage aux yeux clos, sa poitrine , ses bras musclés, son ventre plat, ses longues jambes nerveuses. Elle ricana devant les cicatrices qui couraient sur son torse, son ventre et ses cuisses. Elle en suivit une du doigt.

-Tu en auras d'autres, beaucoup d'autres d'ici ce soir.

Il tressaillit, car son ongle avait laissé un sillon sanglant sur sa peau bronzé.

-Regarde ce que j'ai apporté, ajouta t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit dans sa main une pierre bleue. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Elle approcha sa main de la poitrine de Jack et posa la pierre dessus. Un rayon bleuté jaillit et chacun vit avec horreur la peau rougir et se cloquer sous l'effet d'une brûlure intense. Il avait serré les dents, Sam pouvait le voir, il avait son visage tourné légèrement de son côté. Les yeux clos, les mâchoires serrées, le corps tendu par la douleur, les muscles contractés , il se retenait de crier.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois, mais en vain, il restait muet. Alors elle changea de tactique, le fit frapper par ses jaffas, La reine utilisa ensuite son arme de poing et joua du couteau sur sa peau. Il tremblait, le corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il ne s'en apercevait même pas.

Sam était au bord du malaise, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle souffrait avec lui. Ils pleuraient tous. Le cœur battant à tout rompre ils auraient souhaités disparaître, ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, c'était leur chef , leur ami que l'on massacrait de façon abominable sous leurs yeux. Le regard de Teal'c était terrible…

La reine commençait à trouver que c'était bien long. Elle s'impatientait ! Cet homme était d'une résistance comme elle n'en avait pas souvent vue. Elle décida de porter un grand coup.

Il ne bougeait plus, allongé sur le dos, tout son corps était tailladé, cassé, brûlé, tuméfié.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Sam n'entendit pas, bien qu'elle soit la plus proche de lui.

Il avait perdu tout sens des réalités, du temps, du lieu où il était. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il savait, la douleur. Son entraînement était si fort qu'il pouvait résister des heures à la souffrance. Il savait pourtant que tout s'arrêterait dès qu'il aurait parlé de ces maudits codes...

Mais c'était trop dur… trop horrible…il finit par craquer Il cria :

-Arrête… vais…. tout dire… pitié… arrête… Sa voix était à peine reconnaissable car tellement déformée par la souffrance, mais ses paroles, tous ceux qui étaient là, impuissants et horrifiés devant un tel spectacle, les entendirent très distinctement.

Un silence de mort figea le temps.

La reine, très calme se pencha vers le corps martyr :

-Je t'écoute dit-elle.

-987…785..543…B dit-il.

-C'est quoi ces chiffres ?

Il respira lentement et reprit d'une voix très faible. Elle dut se pencher pour entendre ses paroles.

-C'est mon code… pour accéder… aux ordinateurs… avec ça… peux… aller partout.

Il s'arrêtait entre chaque mot, il n'avait plus de forces. Tout avait été dit, maintenant il ne sentait plus concerné par ce qui allait suivre. Elle le tuerait sans doute et ce serait très bien.

Il bluffe pensa Sam avec effroi : pour gagner du temps ! il a forcément donné des faux numéros !

La reine fit signe à un jaffa.

Stupeur : le code était le bon. L'impensable s'était produit, Jack O'Neill avait parlé, il n'avait pas supporté la torture, il avait trahi. Tous pouvaient en témoigner.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sam. tous, ils étaient bouleversés, ils ne comprenaient pas. Que Jack ait trahi, même sous la plus affreuse des tortures, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une explication. Ils avaient une telle confiance et une telle admiration pour leur chef que cette chose monstrueuse qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas exister.

La porte du SGC était maintenant grande ouverte. Elle allait pouvoir conquérir la Terre . La reine, avec son petit groupe de jaffas avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ses prisonniers.

Ils n'étaient pas attachés très serrés. Teal'c se libéra le premier, il détacha les autres.

.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle de briefing, ils avaient du mal à réagir. Jack ne bougeait plus, il avait beaucoup saigné et s'affaiblissait rapidement.

-Il faudrait le soigner dit Daniel en reprenant ses esprits le premier.

Sam était redescendue dans la salle de contrôle, installée aux consoles, elle put constater que la reine avait verrouillé tout le système. Ils étaient enfermés dans la base, et ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il lui faudrait des heures pour tout remettre en route. Mais c'était son devoir, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à lui là haut. Ne plus y penser, se fixer sur cette tâche ingrate, tout remettre en état, sécuriser à nouveau la base.

Veronica revint avec du matériel médical, des draps blancs et une couverture ; On ne pouvait pas déplacer Jack sans un avis médical. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser davantage en le transportant.

-Il a visiblement plusieurs fractures, j'espère que sa colonne vertébrale n'est pas atteinte dit-elle.

Elle se fit aider du capitaine Anita Castillo et lui fit des pansements de fortune, lui posa une attelle sur son poignet, recousit certaines blessures qui saignaient, lui posa une perfusion avec de la morphine et le recouvrit d'un drap et d'une couverture.

-On ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment, dit-elle. Il faut le laisser là, tant que le docteur Bright n'est pas arrivé.

Il gémit et glissa dans le sommeil, tous les nerfs relâchés.

Il était 8 heures, le matin du premier janvier, un jour clair et froid d'une lumineuse beauté se levait sur Colorado Springs, mais au fond de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, tout était noir et sombre, le supplice de Jack avait duré 7 heures, et il s'était produit l'impensable , il avait trahi.

**20 septembre**

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Le président Hayes était confortablement assis à sa table de travail dans le bureau ovale en ce matin du 20 septembre.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il recevait régulièrement des rapports provenant de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, qui lui parvenaient directement. Il y avait très peu de personnes dans son entourage immédiat, qui étaient au courant du projet Porte des Etoiles.

Les quelques feuilles qu'il lisait retenaient toute son attention. Le document était signé du général O'Neill. C'était un état des nouvelles forces Goa'uld. Ces dernières années la donne avait changé dans la galaxie, SG1 avait induit beaucoup de changements, sans toujours en mesurer les conséquences. En effet tuer des grands maîtres Goa'ulds était une arme à double tranchant. On tuait un chef, on détruisait une flotte, mais par la même occasion cela pouvait donner une chance à un nouveau Goa'uld, resté dans l'ombre du plus puissant. Cela était arrivé de nombreuses fois, par exemple tuer Soccar, avait redonné de la puissance à Apophis. Le système qui régissait le pouvoir Goa'uld était basé sur un équilibre entre les forces. Il valait mieux avoir dix grands maîtres qui se disputaient la suprématie plutôt qu'un seul hyper puissant dominant la galaxie.

Le rapport parlait d'un nouveau Goa'uld qui était inconnu encore des responsables de la Terre. La déesse Mout. Dans l'Egypte ancienne elle était l'épouse d'Amon, bien souvent identifié à Ra le Dieu solaire, elle avait son temple à Thèbes où elle était adorée et redoutée.

Cette reine augmentait régulièrement sa flotte et le nombre de ses jaffas. Elle avait déclaré la guerre aux grands maîtres. Certains d'entre eux étaient sur le point de sombrer, Kali, Morrigan et Olokum. D'autres résistaient encore comme Baal, Osiris, ou Yu. Au fur et à mesure de ces victoires sa puissance augmentait, elle prétendait maintenant au titre de grand maître.

Le rapport faisait état de ses ambitions. Le général O'Neill parlait d'un Tok'ra qui malgré la fin de l' alliance faisait parvenir des informations au SGC dans le plus grand secret. Ce Tok'ra était Jacob Carter. Il avait mis le général O'Neill au courant de ce qui se tramait dans la galaxie, à savoir les nouvelles ambitions de Mout, s'emparer du premier monde. La Terre était beaucoup moins protégée qu'auparavant. Les Asgards qui l'avait inclus dans le traité des planètes protégées, étaient loin, en fâcheuse posture, et sur le point de perdre leur combat contre les réplicateurs.

Le président se donna deux jours de réflexion, et il fit venir le général O'Neill à Washington pour s'entretenir avec lui et établir une stratégie.

Sans s'encombrer de formules de politesse le président rentra dans le vif du sujet.

-Ce Goa'uld Mout est-elle sur le point d'envahir la terre ?

-Disons que c'est un de ses objectifs, Monsieur le président. Mais Jacob Carter n'a pas pu nous donner plus de précisions répondit O'Neill.

-Avons-nous les moyens de l'en empêcher ? demanda Hayes tout en scrutant le visage impassible de son interlocuteur.

-La porte est bien protégée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse la franchir.

-Une attaque aérienne peut être ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat répondit le général. Elle possède en ce moment une flotte encore insuffisante. Je pense que si elle décide d'attaquer dans un premier temps ce sera par la porte.

-C'est possible cela ? Parce que ça m'a toujours surpris, par la porte ne peuvent passer qu' un nombre relativement faible de personnes et aucun matériel lourd.

O'Neill se permit un léger sourire, le président avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les Goa'ulds.

-Disons qu'elle pourrait faire de la base un lieu stratégique, ce serait un avant poste. Vous savez, monsieur le président, rien n'empêche à des milliers de jaffas de passer la porte, un peu long peut être, mais sûrement efficace !

-Vous pensez que cette attaque est inévitable ?

-A plus ou moins long terme… oui, répondit O'Neill d'un ton abrupt.

-Avons-nous les moyens de l'en empêcher ? On pourrait peut être négocier ?

O'Neill se retint de ricaner :

-On ne négocie pas avec les Goa'ulds, monsieur le président. Ils ne savent pas tenir leurs promesses.

-Cela dépend de ce qu'on promet !

O'Neill eut un instant d'hésitation :

-Il faudrait que ce qu'on leur promette soit vraiment énorme et encore je ne vois aucun moyen de les empêcher d'attaquer la terre ensuite.

-A vous de trouver ce moyen. Epluchez la vie de ce Goa'uld Mout, de sa famille, a-t-elle des points faibles ? désire t-elle quelque chose qu'on pourrait lui donner ? Je vous donne une semaine général O'Neill dit Hayes en se levant, montrant que l'entretien était terminé.

-A vos ordres monsieur le président.

-Daniel vous avez trois jours pour trouver quelque chose sur Mout dit O'Neill, d'un ton rogue.

Il venait d'expliquer à SG1 la situation. Le président voulait discuter, mais il fallait une base solide, pour entamer des négociations.

-Je ne sais pas si votre président se rend bien compte qu'on ne négocie pas avec les Goa'ulds, dit Teal' calmement.

O'Neill était de très mauvaise humeur, il ne sentait pas cette mission que lui avait confiée le président.

-Peu importe rétorqua O'Neill, nous n'avons pas le choix vous devez trouver sur quoi s'appuyer. C'est une mission prioritaire, Daniel prenez avec vous tous les gens qu'il faudra, Teal'c et Carter vous l' aiderez. Dans 6 jours exactement je retourne à Washington, et il me faudra un dossier solide entre les mains. Allez au travail les enfants !

Daniel était dans son labo avec Carter et Teal'c entrain d'étudier tout ce que la mythologie connaissait de Mout.

Deux jours plus tard ils avaient réunis quelques informations et un briefing eut lieu à 13 heures précises.

**Le 1er janvier et les jours suivants**

Sam avait rétabli les communications assez vite et réussi à débloquer les portes en un temps record , mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace en surface de Mout et de ses jaffas. Les gardes postés à l'extérieur, avaient été neutralisés mais pas tués. Ils ne se souvenaient plus de rien.

Le docteur Bright était arrivée le plus vite possible, elle était montée quatre à quatre en salle de brieifing et malgré son habitude des blessés, elle ne put retenir un cri de stupeur devant l'état du général O'Neill.

-Oh mon Dieu ! dit-elle seulement, d'une voix étouffée.

-Je n'ai pas pu fait grand-chose en vous attendant dit Veronica avec des larmes dans la voix.

Le docteur Bright examina Jack rapidement. Il n' avait heureusement aucune lésion interne grave sauf deux côtes cassées mais qui n'avaient pas perforé le poumon. L'attelle a son poignet était bien posée. Ses blessures ne saignaient plus.

-Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, Veronica, tout simplement.

La jeune infirmière sourit à travers ses larmes.

-C'était terrible vous savez, docteur, il n'a craqué qu'au bout de sept heures ! Et obligés de regarder ça !

-Oui je comprends, dit Bright en la prenant dans ses bras. Il va falloir que vous en parliez, et tout de suite, pendant que vous êtes encore sous le choc.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Jack fut emmené à l'infirmerie où le docteur Bright pu confirmer son premier diagnostic.

Une heure plus tard, SG1 et les officiers présents, cette nuit-là à la base, se retrouvèrent avec le docteur Mac Kenzie pour une sorte de débriefing psychologique où chacun put exprimer ses sentiments, sa douleur, sa peur, sa terreur, ses angoisses.

Le récit de la nuit avait fait le tour de la base, au fur et à mesure que les gens rentraient de congé, le travail était suspendu, d'effarantes interrogations se posaient, où était Mout ? Sans doute déjà en train de préparer une invasion en règle de la Terre. Sam sortit de l'entretien avec le psychiatre un peu moins mal, mais son chagrin était toujours là, car elle savait qu'elle avait perdu Jack définitivement. La cour martiale l'attendait pour haute trahison, et elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions sur le sort de son général. Sa carrière était terminée, il n'avait plus aucun avenir dans l'armée, ni aucun avenir tout court d'ailleurs.

Dans la soirée le général Hammond arriva, pour reprendre son ancien poste. Les choses allaient vraiment très vite pensa Daniel encore sous le choc. Ils sont bien pressés d'enterrer Jack.

Hammond réunit le personnel de la base le matin du 2 janvier.

-Mes amis, c'est dans de bien pénibles circonstances que je reprends le commandement de la base. Tous, vous savez maintenant ce qui s'est passé ici. L'état major a été très clair : le général O'Neill est démis officiellement de son commandement et je le remplace. Il sera transféré aujourd'hui même dans un pénitencier. Et la cour martiale se réunira en urgence.

Croyez bien que j'aurais préféré prendre le commandement en d'autres circonstances.

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles et sur un ordre du général tout le monde se dispersa.

Sg1 resta avec le général Hammond.

-Je suis contente que ce soit vous mon général dit Sam avec un pauvre sourire.

- Je sais que vous étiez tous très attachés à Jack, mes amis, mais nous ne devons plus parler de lui. Toutes ses affaires seront enlevées et ses dossiers personnels détruits. Le chef de l'Etat Major me l'a bien fait comprendre.

-A vos ordres, dit Sam d'une voix blanche.

Quinze jours plus tard la cour martiale se réunissait en urgence. Le général O'Neill assista au procès dans un fauteuil roulant. Il n'y avait que des généraux pour le juger, et naturellement c'était à huis clos.

La condamnation était sans appel, en cas de trahison majeure, aucun recours possible, Jack O'Neill était condamné à mort.

Il fut exécuté deux jours plus tard.

Le soir même, le général Hammond les yeux rouges réunit le personnel de la base, et leur annonça la terrible nouvelle. Eut égard à SG1 ils les avaient averti en privé avant .

La nouvelle retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle du niveau 17. la déclaration fut très brève, il n'y eut aucun commentaire, chacun se retira la douleur au cœur. Le général O'Neill était très aimé dans la base.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient dans les quartiers de Sam. A l'annonce du général Hammond, elle s'était effondrée, ses amis n'avaient pas voulu la laisser seule.

« Trop mal… envie de mourir pour le rejoindre, là … tout de suite… »

Avait -elle pensé tout haut ? car elle fut surprise d'entendre Daniel s'écrier :

-Non Sam ! vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Faire quoi ?

-Mourir, il ne l'aurait pas voulu,

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? dit-elle avec colère.

Elle se calma tout de suite en voyant le pauvre visage de son ami, les traits fatigués, les yeux rougis. Lui aussi était abruti de chagrin. Même Teal'c, le grand guerrier impassible était bouleversé.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les terriens, dit-il Tuer un homme tel que lui ! si courageux. Le seul peut être capable de nous défendre contre les Goa'ulds.

-Oui renchérit Daniel, pas un de ces foutus généraux qui l'ont condamné, n'aurait tenu autant que lui sous la torture !

Comme Sam recommençait à pleurer Daniel la prit dans ses bras.

-Sam ce serait peut être le moment de nous dire ce que vous éprouviez pour lui.

-A quoi bon ? à raviver la douleur… dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle resta ainsi un long moment dans les bras de Daniel. Puis elle se reprit, s'essuya les yeux, et se moucha.

-Heureusement que vous êtes là tous les deux, dit-elle avec un pâle sourire. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Il était au cœur de mes journées, je le voyais tout le temps dès que l'on était pas en mission, son pas dans le couloir, sa voix, son rire, ses blagues, dit-elle en éclatant de nouveau en sanglots.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas regretter ses blagues ? dit Daniel Elles étaient vraiment mauvaises !

Elle rit nerveusement et replongea dans son mouchoir et poursuivit comme pour elle seule

-J'aimais tout chez lui, tout ce qu'il était, un homme extraordinaire, désintéressé, faisant passer son devoir avant tout. Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il ait trahi.

-Moi non plus colonel Carter, je ne l'ai jamais cru dit Teal'c.

Sam avait oublié ses amis, elle était seule avec lui, elle voyait son beau visage, sa silhouette élancée, sa voix grave aux intonations chaudes, ses mains si belles et si puissantes. Elle sentait encore sur elle la douceur du regard brun, quelque fois ironique mais jamais méchant. Elle ferma les yeux, et elle le vit, alors un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle suivit son rêve intérieur, il était là près d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas parti. Elle lui ouvrit son cœur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait de son vivant. Ses lèvres dessinaient des mots d'amour.

Daniel et Teal'c voyant qu'elle était partie dans un rêve, sortirent de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'était allongée et avait plongé dans le sommeil, là où elle pouvait le rejoindre. Elle entendit le déclic de la porte se refermant, alors elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit une photo. Il était seul, assis une bière à la main, souriant on le voyait parler avec quelqu'un. C'était un instantané pris lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée l'an dernier. Il avait l'air détendu et de bien s'amuser. Elle posa la photo contre la tranche d'un livre et elle s'endormit en la contemplant, les yeux baignés de larmes…

**Le 23 septembre.**

Daniel expliquait depuis cinq minutes qui était Mout, les filiations, le culte que lui rendaient les fidèles à Thèbes, quand il fut interrompu par O'Neill.

-Si vous en veniez au fait Daniel, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à tirer de ce fatras… excusez-moi ajouta t-il en voyant l'air offusqué de Daniel.

-Jack, vous m'avez demandé de vous dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur Mout, je le fais,

-Daniel je me suis excusé dit O'Neill avec impatience, mais le président attend une réponse, je dois partir à Washington demain.

-Vous avez dit, Daniel Jackson que Mout avait un fils, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Et comment s'appelle –t il le fiston ?

-Khonsou, Jack, si vous aviez écouté !

-Ah ! lâchez-moi Daniel dit O'Neill. Bon tant pis je dirais au président que je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Mon général, je ne crois pas que le président accepte ça !

-Mais il n'aura pas le choix Carter. Daniel vous me laissez toutes vos notes, cassettes et documents, j'étudierai ça à tête reposée. Maintenant parlons de P9N765. C'est une planète qui contient du naquadah, Daniel et Carter, je veux une étude complète d'après les relevés de la sonde, pour demain. S'il n'y a pas de danger, vous irez sur cette planète, il est temps que nous ayons une petite réserve de naquadah. Fin du briefing dit-il en se levant.

Il prit le dossier de Daniel et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Ils se regardèrent interloqués :

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? dit Daniel, il nous fait bosser comme des malades et puis ce qu'on dit ne l'intéresse pas !

-Vous savez Daniel, c'est le général, il est au courant de beaucoup de choses dont il ne parle pas, dit Sam avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle trouvait étrange l'attitude du général. Le fait qu'il ait passé si rapidement à un autre sujet comme s'il regrettait de leur avoir parlé.

-C'est vrai ce que vous dites, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Le président lui a peut être confié une mission secrète dit Tea'lc calmement.

Le lendemain Jack était pareil à lui-même. Sur la passerelle il regardait partir ses amis.

-Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour vous accompagner dit-il en soupirant.

-Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous, mon général ? dit Sam avec le secret espoir qu'il les accompagne.

-Ne me tentez pas, mais il faut que je sois à Washington ce soir. Ah pendant que j'y pense, quand vous rentrerez ce soir, n'oubliez pas le petit tour à l'infirmerie.

-Ça vous va bien de dire ça Jack ! dit Daniel c'est pas croyable !

Le sourire malicieux de Jack lui fit rentrer sa réponse dans la gorge, naturellement il se moquait de lui.

Une fois le vortex refermé, O'Neill redevint sérieux et se prépara à partir pour la capitale. Il avait rendez-vous avec le président à la première heure le lendemain.

Le président le fit entrer tout de suite. O'Neill n'était pas en uniforme, mais vêtu d'un pantalon bleu , et d'une veste en cuir noir.

Le président feuilletait le dossier que lui avait apporté le général. Celui-ci avait passé la nuit sur les notes de Daniel, à les remettre au propre et à les retranscrire de façon à souligner l'essentiel. Un travail de bureau qu'il détestait, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

-Ainsi vous pensez que Khonsou, le fils de Mout est sur terre ?

-Je n'en ai pas la preuve mais je pense qu'il faut le chercher chez nous.

-Il pourrait être sur n'importe quelle planète dit Hayes.

-Je ne crois pas, si vous permettez monsieur le président de vous contredire, un Goa'uld ne passe pas inaperçu. Il a forcément des ambitions, des goûts de puissance, et il ne peut s'empêcher de dominer. Surtout quelqu'un comme Khonsou. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui dans le panthéon égyptien. Le docteur Jackson vous en aurait appris beaucoup plus.

-Sans doute général, mais c'est avec vous uniquement que je veux traiter. Avez-vous une idée de la manière dont on peut le trouver.

-Il faudrait faire des recherches poussées, Il y a quelques années nous avons retrouvé Seth qui se cachait sur terre . Daniel n'a eu aucun mal à le débusquer, il a tout de suite pensé qu'il était une sorte de gourou à la tête d'une secte. On pourrait peut être chercher dans cette direction.

-Je vais mettre la police sur le coup.

-la police ! Monsieur le président… !

-Je vous arrête tout de suite général, je parlais bien entendu de la police secrète. Je vous mets à la tête de cette opération O'Neill.

Jack n'était qu'à moitié surpris de la décision du président, cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, cela signifiait opération secrète avec tous les dangers encourus, et surtout aucune couverture en cas d'accident, mais il était hors de question de se dérober. Quand le président ordonnait il fallait obéir.

-A vos ordres. Quand la mission commence t-elle ?

-Tout de suite, mais avant il faut que l'on parle de quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute monsieur le président.

Hayes se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Il faut que vous compreniez que c'est une mission totalement secrète, même pour les gens de votre base.

-Je l'avais compris, monsieur, dès que j'ai eu les renseignements du docteur Jackson, j'ai cessé de parler de ce sujet.

-Bien, général, très bien. Vous avez compris je pense que nous devons attirer Mout sur terre.

-Oui, quoique, je crois qu'elle est déjà attirée par notre belle planète. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile.

-Il faut lui donner les moyens d'entrer dans la base.

-Dans la base ! s'étonna o'Neill.

Le président posa ses deux mains sur son bureau et regardant O'Neill droit dans les yeux.

-C'est un peu délicat ce que je vais vous demander O'Neill mais cela suppose votre trahison !

-Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Jack un peu irrévérencieusement.

Hayes sourit, il connaissait le franc parler du colonel, et appréciait beaucoup ce genre d'homme.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le président, reprit Jack , mais je ne comprends pas…

-Général, il faut que Mout pénètre dans la base avec un code que vous lui aurez fait parvenir. Si vous ouvrez l'iris sans résister, ou si vous faites une faute cela se verra tout de suite. Il faut que la manœuvre vue du SGC ait l'air irréprochable. Je vous en donne l'ordre mais je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous allez vous y prendre.

O'Neill était estomaqué ! trahir ! il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre , il y allait fort le président !

-Admettons, Mout est dans la base, ensuite, vous venez la voir ?

-Certainement pas ! la rencontre que j'ai prévue avec elle doit rester secrète. C'est elle qui viendra me rejoindre.

-Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ! faudra peut être que je lui donne mes codes ! ironisa t-il.

Le président ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder O'Neill droit au fond des yeux.

-Non ! monsieur le président, c'est impossible, les Goa'ulds ont plein de défaut mais pas celui de la bêtise. Elle flairera le piège.

-Pas si cela est vraisemblable !

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda O'Neill d'une voix blanche.

-J'entends simplement que vous ne donnerez vos codes que contraint et forcé.

O'Neil pâlit soudainement et reprit d'une voix froide

-Cela signifie t-il que je dois me laisser torturer ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, Hayes n'avait pas répondu laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'O'Neill.

Il reprit après un moment.

-Je conçois l'énormité de la chose.

Jack soupira :

-Sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte de ce que vous me demandez. Vous connaissez mon dossier ? vous savez les entraînements que j'ai subis.

-C'est pour cela que je vous le demande, parce que je sais que vous êtes capable de le faire.

-Admettons, ensuite, elle me torture, je lui donne mes codes, et après ? elle monte en surface ? mais elle ne le fera pas, si je lui donne mes codes trop vite, elle se rendra bien compte du piège.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire, mais vous devrez supporter la torture un temps assez long pour ce soit crédible, dit Hayes gêné.

O'Neill secoua la tête !

-Ce ne sera pas crédible, sauf si mes seconds et SG1 sont dans le coup.

-Vous devez absolument être seul O'Neill. J'insiste sur ce point.

-Je ne vois pas dans ce cas. Mes amis savent que j'ai subi un entraînement pour ne pas parler sous la torture. Si je trahis ils ne me croiront pas.

-Il faut qu'ils le croient insista le président. C'est indispensable à la réussite de votre mission.

Jack était estomaqué, le président lui demandait de se laisser torturer suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit crédible ! Il ne se rendait pas compte. Lui savait, car il était déjà passé par là et jamais il n'avait parlé même menacé de mort ! La demande du président impliquait quelque chose de si horrible qu'il ne voulait même pas y penser. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il se sentait mal. Il se leva pour se calmer et marcha de long en large dans la pièce.

Le président lui laissa le temps de se remettre et poursuivit comme pour le convaincre.

-Si l'opération rate, rien n'empêchera Mout d'envahir la terre.

-Je le conçois Monsieur le président, soyez sûr que je suis prêt à faire mon devoir. Si j'ai bien compris vous comptez lui remettre son fils. Mais qui vous dit qu'elle a envie de le voir ?

-D'après le rapport que vous m'avez fait parvenir, je crois que si.

-Monsieur le président, le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle ? on est sûr de rien du tout, et après qui l'empêchera d'attaquer la terre ?

…Vous devrez d'abord trouver Khonsou et nous le livrer continua le président sans tenir compte des objections d'O'Neill. Quand vous l' aurez fait prisonnier, on le renverra sur une planète, où il a des adorateurs qui n'attendent que son retour.

- Et vous pensez que cela va suffire à arrêter Mout ?

-Naturellement, sur la planète où il sera envoyé il aura les moyens de se constituer une flotte et des forces.

-Autrement dit ricana O'Neill vous jetez le fiston dans les pattes de sa maman !

Une telle mission ne se refusait pas, il l'avait parfaitement compris, mais il voulait pousser le président dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Et qui sera au courant de ce… plan ? ajouta t-il.

-Vous et moi, c'est tout.

-Il me reste un point cependant monsieur le président, je sais que mon sort personnel n'est rien dans un plan d'une telle envergure, mais après la trahison, qu'est ce que je deviens ?

-Vous serez arrêté pour haute trahison.

-Ah bravo ! Condamné à mort et exécuté peut être ?

-Cela n'ira pas jusque là !

-Ah vous m'en voyez rassuré, parce que là j'étais inquiet ironisa t-il. Et quand doivent avoir lieu les réjouissances ?

-Dans la nuit du 31 décembre Mout arrivera dans votre base. J'ai choisi cette date car vous avez peu de personnel.

-Tant mieux dit-il sarcastique, il y aura moins de gens pour me voir trahir. Et vous pendant ce temps, vous réveillonnerez ?

Le président ne répondit pas, il en demandait tellement à cet homme qu'il pouvait supporter quelques petites insolences de sa part.

-On ne se reverra pas avant la fin de cette mission Jack ! J'ai toute confiance en vous pour la mener à bien. Le président lui tendit la main, mais il ne la prit pas.

-Permission de me retirer Monsieur ?

-Permission accordée.

-A vos ordres.

Il frissonnait en sortant du bureau ovale et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Comment mener à bien une telle mission sans que personne ne le sache dans la base, et sans se faire remplacer pendant qu'il chercherait Khonsou ? C'était quasiment mission impossible. Pourtant il devait y arriver, il n'avait pas le choix.

La nuit tombée suivant les instructions du président il rencontra les trois membres de la police secrète avec qui il devait travailler. La rencontre eut lieu dans un hangar désaffecté de la banlieue de Washington. Il leur donna des instructions bien précises, ils acquiescèrent et ne parurent pas étonnés de voir cet homme autoritaire et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, leur donner des ordres. Ils ne devaient pas se revoir, seul un contact téléphonique sécurisé était possible, après être passé par différents relais, il aboutirait directement dans le bureau du général.

L'entrevue n'avait pas duré cinq minutes.

O'Neill reprit un avion pour Colorado Springs le soir même. Il tenait à être à la base le plus rapidement possible.

**Le 20 janvier**

la vie reprenait difficilement à la base. Le cœur n'y était plus. Même le général Hammond ne savait plus comment motiver ses troupes.

-Mon général dit Sam, je voudrais démissionner du SGC .

-En êtes-vous sûre, colonel ? C'est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.

Il regarda Sam qui avait maigri, depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce n'était plus la jeune femme dynamique et gaie qu'il connaissait, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

-Oui, mon général, ici c'est trop difficile, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se tut incapable de prononcer une parole de plus.

-Je comprends colonel, que la disparition du général O'Neill soit trop dure à supporter…

-Vous ne comprenez pas mon général, le coupa t-elle je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ils ont fait de lui un traître. Il n'est pas mort dans un banal accident de voiture ! Il a eu droit au peloton d'exécution. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû souffrir, seul et abandonné de tous.

-Vous êtes persuadé qu'il n'a pas trahi ? dit Hammond

-J'en suis persuadé aussi dit Teal'c

-Moi de même dit Daniel !

Le général Hammond était soucieux, il n'avait pas le droit dans l'enceinte de la base de parler du général, mais devant l'air déterminé et malheureux de SG1 il décida de faire une exception.

Il leur fit signe de passer dans son bureau.

-Ici, rien n'est filmé ni enregistré, nous pouvons parler plus librement.

-Et pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit de parler de Jack ? s'étonna Daniel.

-C'est ainsi dit Hammond. L' Etat Major me l'a bien fait comprendre.

-Mais comment a-t-on pu faire une telle chose ! il avait sauvé la terre un nombre incalculable de fois dit Daniel. Je trouve le président bien ingrat. Car il aurait pu gracier Jack n'est ce pas ? dit –il en s' échauffant.

-Je ne pense pas dit Hammond. Et pour détourner la conversation, il leur demanda où ils en étaient de leurs entretiens avec le docteur Mac Kenzie.

-Vous savez mon général, la psychothérapie ne guérit pas du chagrin, dit Sam.

-Ce n'est pas son objectif en effet, colonel. Mais j'ai cru que le docteur vous aidait à mieux supporter les scènes violentes auxquelles vous avez été obligés d'assister.

-C'est le but en effet nous faire exprimer ce que nous avons ressenti, dit Daniel. Mais à mon avis je pense comme Ja… il s'arrêta au milieu du prénom de leur ami, il avait une fraction de seconde oublié qu'il n'était plus avec eux.

Il se tut, baissant la tête, comme accablé à chaque fois qu'il réalisait que celui qui était tout pour lui, avait disparu de leur vie.

Teal'c était très raide, debout, il regardait par-dessus le visage de Hammond, immobile.

Sam avait le regard dans le vague, une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue.

Hammond, ému, reprit la parole après un long silence.

-SG1, je vous donne des vacances , je crois que vous avez encore tous des congés à prendre, reposez-vous. Quant à vous colonel dit-il en se tournant vers Sam, mettez à profit ce temps pour faire le point. Et puis si à votre retour vous êtes encore décidée à démissionner, je vous trouverais une autre affectation.

-Merci mon général.

**Le 10 décembre.**

Ce soir là Jack reçut un appel du président. Il écouta quelques instants, puis raccrocha sans dire un mot.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Oui monsieur le président , je suis prêt à me jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Khonsou avait été fait prisonnier. Il restait encore une chose à faire.

**Le 15 décembre.**

-Sg1, je vais vous accompagner sur cette mission dit O'Neill, d'un air joyeux.

Cela les fit sourire, Jack avait besoin de se changer les idées.

-Le travail de bureau vous pèse Jack ? dit Daniel malicieusement.

-Oh oui, j'en ai raz le bol de me coltiner des problèmes d'intendance. Un peu d'action me fera du bien.

SG1 mordait à l' hameçon. Pas besoin de forcer sur ce rôle pensa t-il chacun comprenait qu'il n'était pas un bureaucrate.

C'était une simple mission de routine, un temple à visiter, une mission calme comme Daniel les aimait. Chose agréable, O'Neill n'était pas pressé de rentrer il leur avait même laissé trois heures. Il pénétra avec eux dans le temple. Chacun se sépara, Daniel tout heureux prit des photos et des films. Le temple était désert, dehors il faisait beau et chaud. Sam fit des relevés géologiques, et si le sol regorgeait de naquadah ce serait une mission encore plus réussie.

-Teal'c ! restez en faction devant le temple, je vais aller explorer un petit peu par là dit O'Neill en montrant un chemin qui serpentait derrière le monument.

-Entendu O'Neill, je ne bouge pas.

Jack pendant ce temps grimpa sur une centaine de mètres et arriva à un petit monument. C'était là qu'il devait déposer le GDO. Naturellement ce serait à Jacob de se débrouiller par la suite pour le remettre à Mout en temps voulu.

Mission accomplie. Tout était en place pour l'acte final de la mission. Khonsou était arrêté et en lieu sûr. Le GDO bientôt dans les mains de Mout. Une planète prête à recevoir le dieu de la lune, et une équipe en surface, dès le 31 au soir pour cueillir Mout et ses jaffas à la sortie de la base , quand munie des codes d'O'Neill elle sortirait, prête à débuter la conquête de la Terre.

**Le 31 décembre.**

Quand les alarmes se déclenchèrent, le piège était prêt à se refermer sur la reine et son fils. Le supplice de Jack pouvait commencer. Il savait qu'il vivrait là une des journées les plus terrifiantes de son existence. Pour être crédible il devrait se laisser massacrer pendant des heures. Mais pour sauver la terre il était prêt, même à mourir s'il le fallait.

Il sortit d'un pas ferme de son bureau.

**Le 31 mars**

La chaleur accueillit Hammond dès sa descente d'avion , à Nassau. Il se rendit sur le port où il devait prendre une navette pour une île minuscule de l'archipel des Bahamas.

La traversée fut agréable, une légère brise marine rafraîchissait l'atmosphère et Hammond savoura cet instant de répit. Ce qui l'attendait n'allait peut être pas être facile à gérer.

Le bateau le déposa juste en face de l'hôtel, le seul de l'île. Il était composé d'une maison avec l'accueil et le restaurant et tout le long de la plage, d'une succession de petits bungalows. Le réceptionniste lui indiqua une case tout au bout de la plage, la dernière et un peu à l' écart des autres.

-Vous êtes la première personne qui demande à le voir dit l'hôtelier avec curiosité.

S'il espérait que Hammond lui parlerait de son mystérieux client, il en fut pour ses frais. Hammond se contenta de le remercier et se dirigea vers la mer.

C'est vraiment une île paradisiaque pensa Hammond, devant le décor, mer bleu et sable chaud, digne d'une carte postale. Il y avait même les palmiers !

Il n'y avait personne dans le bungalow, Hammond en fit le tour et vit un homme qui nageait vers lui.

Hammond l'attendit et s'assit à côté de la serviette et des vêtements que le nageur solitaire avait laissés sur le sable.

Lorsque la grande silhouette sortit de l'eau Hammond sentit son cœur battre.

Enfin ! Pensa t-il ! Je vais pouvoir le ramener.

Malgré lui, il se sentait intimidé, Jack O'Neill avait pris une telle aura depuis le début du programme ! Tous les évènements survenus depuis trois mois n'y étaient pas étrangers. Quel homme extraordinaire ! Les souffrances avaient laissé peu de traces sur lui, à part quelques marques récentes sur son corps que le général Hammond remarqua avec un serrement de cœur. Jack portait les cheveux plus longs ils lui tombaient bas sur la nuque et une mèche folle barrait son front. Ses épaules semblaient encore élargies, sa taille plus mince et sa peau bronzée. Il ne vieillissait pas, c'était comme si les évènements n'avaient aucune prise sur lui.

-Georges ! Quelle surprise ! dit Jack tout en s'essuyant le torse. Il passa rapidement une chemise, et s'assit à côté du général, et en silence regarda son vieil ami.

-Comment allez-vous Jack ? Vous semblez en forme pour quelqu'un qui a connu…

-L'enfer ? murmura Jack. J'avais peur qu'ils m'aient oublié ! dit-il à voix plus haute.

Coup d'œil d' Hammond.

-Rassurez-vous Jack, je suis venu vous chercher.

-Alors que se passe t-il sur notre belle planète ? dit-il légèrement. Voyez-vous, ici je suis un peu coupé du monde !

Hammond sourit :

-Vous voulez dire au SGC ?

-Cette affreuse base avec ses murs tout gris ? Oui en effet, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me manquerait tant, dit-il sans sourire.

Hammond le voyait de profil, il avait perdu un peu de cette raideur militaire qu'il avait acquis tout au long des années, il avait un air sombre et dur, sa voix était lente, un peu moqueuse.

-Comment allez vous Jack ? redemanda Hammond.

-Oh je vais bien, je suis au paradis, dit-il en montrant le lagon, tous frais payés par le gouvernement. Que demander de plus ?

Le général n'insista pas, il y avait visiblement des blessures encore ouvertes. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. On ne se remet pas rapidement d'une pareille épreuve.

-Notre avion part dans cinq heures, Jack, mais avant il faut nous regagnions Nassau. Vous êtes prêt ?

-Dans cinq minutes.

Il rentra dans le bungalow, et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit avec un sac de marin dont il passa la bandoulière sur l'épaule. Il avait revêtu un jean et mit des baskets.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres bagages ?

-Non, je voyage toujours léger !

Hammond était un peu inquiet, il se dit qu'il faudrait un long débriefing à Jack, il avait sûrement beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

Avant son voyage il avait eu le feu vert du président. Jack devait être mis au courant de la fin de la mission dont il avait été chargé.

Pendant le vol ils ne dirent pas un mot. Jack revivait les trois derniers mois qu'il venait de passer. Un mois dans un hôpital militaire à soigner ses blessures, puis la mise au vert dans cette île des Bahamas. Un repos forcé qui lui avait fait du bien physiquement mais l'avait coupé de tout. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé à la base depuis son départ. Comment ses amis avaient réagi après son supplice, comment ils avaient accepté sa « trahison ». Quant à lui, il revivait dans son sommeil cette terrible nuit du 31 décembre. Il se réveillait en hurlant, trempé de sueur et n'arrivait à se calmer qu'en allant se baigner et en nageant pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le gagne et le fasse plonger dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Il attendait que le général Hammond parle. De lui-même il ne poserait pas de questions. Trop peur d'avoir les mauvaises réponses ! Et Carter ? Elle lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Pas une journée sans qu'il ne revoie son doux visage, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux... La dernière image qu'il avait d'elle était terrible, des yeux exorbités noyés de larmes, une bouche bâillonnée sur un long cri silencieux… Toute la terreur du monde dans ce regard, toute la douleur…

Il voulait une autre image d'elle, mais c'était celle-là qui peuplait ses nuits.

Il frissonna.

Après un long voyage sans histoire et un changement d'avion Colorado Springs était en vue.

-Je vais vous conduire chez moi Jack. Nous devons parler.

Il ne répondit pas, il avait froid, la température de Colorado Springs était encore très froide. Il prit un pull dans son sac. Un taxi les déposa chez Hammond.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine autour d'un repas que le général Hammond avait préparé.

Après le potage le général commença.

-Tout d'abord Jack, vous le savez peut être , mais ils vous croient mort !

-Oui je m'en doute . Ma disparition était nécessaire, pour faire croire à Mout que j'étais mort. Il fallait que ma « trahison » soit officielle, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, donc après votre procès éclair, l'état major a fait croire à votre mort. Moi-même je l'ai cru jusqu'il y a deux jours, quand le président m'a fait venir à Washington.

-Maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis en vie ?

-Pas encore Jack.

-Et vous comptez-le leur dire quand ?

Le général ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question mais lui fit le long récit de ce qui s'était passé depuis la nuit du 31 décembre.

-Quand Mout et sa poignée de Jaffas sont sortis de la base, ils n'avaient pas prévu le comité d'accueil qui les attendaient. C'est tout juste si on ne lui avait pas déroulé le tapis rouge.

Un haut responsable l'invita à monter dans un véhicule en lui expliquant que le président des USA averti de ce qui s'était passé dans la base, voulait la voir. Il avait d'importantes choses à régler avec elle. Il lui dit qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait des vaisseaux en orbite autour de la terre prêts à tirer. En somme il lui fit comprendre que le président aimerait discuter de la reddition de la Terre avec elle.

Hayes avait bien fait les choses, une limousine présidentielle l'attendait. Tellement orgueilleuse et imbue de sa personne, elle goba tout, et accepta de bonne grâce, comme un heureux présage, les honneurs qui lui étaient rendus.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est du domaine confidentiel naturellement. Rien n'a filtré des conversations entre Mout et le président.

Pendant ce récit Jack n'avait pas dit un mot, mais il écoutait attentivement, de temps à autre il jetait un regard au général qui en disait long sur l'attention qu'il portait à ce récit.

Le général poursuivit :

-Ensuite tout alla très vite, le président lui expliqua sans doute que l'on avait retrouvé son fils, sur quelle planète il était, et contre ces renseignements, elle devrait renoncer à la Terre. Elle a dû bien rire ! Mais finalement elle a du se dire que cela ne l'engageait pas beaucoup, et qu' une fois résolus ses différents avec son fils, elle reviendrait régler son sort à notre planète.

Elle accepta.

Elle fut reconduite en grand secret dans la base et repassa la porte en direction de la planète de Khonsou. Ensuite nous avons appris par Jacob Carter que mère et fils se livraient un combat sanglant, et que le désastre que cela occasionnait dans sa flotte renvoyait ses prétentions sur la terre aux calendes grecques.

Après un long silence Hammond reprit.

-Votre mission a pleinement réussi, Jack.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi dit-il froidement.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Jack ? demanda Hammond avec inquiétude.

-Me conduire à la base. Suis-je rétabli dans mes fonctions ?

-Naturellement répondit Hammond, dès que j'aurais parlé avec le personnel de la base. Mais vous ne pouvez pas arriver comme ça. Il me faut prendre certaines précautions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'imaginez pas les ravages qu' a faits cette affaire. Ravages dans les esprits et dans … les cœurs.

-Je vous fais confiance Georges. Mais je suis resté assez longtemps hors de chez moi, je voudrais rentrer.

Le lendemain il pénétrait dans la base.

Sam travaillait dans son labo quand elle entendit l'appel

-SG est demandée dans le bureau du général Hammond, SG1 est demandé…

Elle retrouva Daniel dans l'ascenseur. Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Les convocations chez le général Hammond n' étaient pas rares, il devait y avoir encore un problème à résoudre pensa Sam en soupirant.

Elle était revenue à la base après ses congés. Hammond lui avait demandé expressément de reporter sa démission du SGC d'un mois ou deux. Il voulait qu'elle termine quelques travaux qu'elle avait en chantier, pour que son successeur puisse travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Elle avait accepté, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu compliquer la tâche au vieux général qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Hammond avait toujours été là pour la soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve. Elle s'était confiée à lui, sans aucun regret. Maintenant que Jack était mort, il n'y avait plus aucun règlement qui tienne. Elle lui avait parlé de Jack, de cet amour interdit qui l'avait détruite peu à peu, qui les avaient détruits. Elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule compréhensive et affectueuse du général, et cela l'avait un peu soulagée de sa douleur. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, quitter cette base à tout jamais. Pourtant elle avait du mal à le faire, car c'était là qu'elle le retrouvait, il avait hanté ces lieux si longtemps, tous les murs criaient sa présence. Pour elle c'était si dur ! elle savait bien qu'elle devrait changer de vie, mais elle ne se résignait pas à partir.

Elle entra dans la salle de briefing et s'installa à sa place. Hammond dès son arrivée et après avoir pris connaissance des terribles évènements avait fait changer la table, ce n'était plus celle sur laquelle Jack… Elle avait adressé un merci silencieux au général quand elle était entrée avec appréhension pour la première fois dans cette pièce. Avec soulagement elle avait touché le bois coloré d'un brun chaud qui n'avait rien à voir avec le rouge et le noir de la table précédente. Le sourire de Sam avait conforté le vieux général. Oui, il avait bien fait.

Le général était tout sourire quand il s'assit en haut de la table. Il avait aussi convoqué à cette réunion Veronica Green, Tom David et Anita Castillo.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les six, ils avaient eu des thérapies de groupe pour évacuer leurs souffrances et dire leur mal être. Mais ils se voyaient peu, SG1 était souvent en mission. Anita appartenait à SG13 et Tom David à SG10. Seule Veronica qui travaillait à l'infirmerie les voyait souvent, et Sam et Veronica étaient plus liées. A elle aussi Sam s'était confié. Toute la base était maintenant au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour Jack. Tous le savaient, sauf le principal intéressé, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le lui dire, et combien maintenant elle le regrettait. Il était parti sans le savoir.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu le début de la réunion.

-Colonel ! Appela Hammond.

-Oh , excusez-moi mon général dit-elle confuse.

-Je disais donc que j'allais à nouveau partir en retraite, et j'espère bien y rester, dit-il enjoué.

-En retraite ? nous allons encore avoir un autre général dit Daniel d'un air renfrogné. On le connaît ?

-Oh oui, vous le connaissez, et même très bien. Je sais que ça ne posera aucun problème dit-il en souriant ;

-De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Daniel d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Avant de le nommer je dois vous faire le récit d'évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis ces trois derniers mois, commença le général.

Ils l'écoutaient en silence retracer la mission de Jack. Les mots parvenaient difficilement à Sam. Elle était comme pétrifiée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle entendait que Jack n'avait pas trahi, mais qu'il était en mission.

-Je ne suis pas surpris du tout général Hammond, O'Neill ne pouvait pas avoir trahi dit Teal'c calmement.

La bouche sèche, le cœur battant à tout rompre Sam parvint à articuler :

-Il va être réhabilité alors ?

-Naturellement dit Hammond. Une cérémonie est prévue, le président viendra exceptionnellement dans la base. Il a toujours voulu la visiter d'ailleurs, continua t-il d'un ton plus léger.

-Qu'essayez vous de nous dire Général Hammond ? Que Jack n'est…

Daniel s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, de peur de prononcer des mots qui auraient replongé Sam encore plus loin dans son chagrin.

Le général Hammond hocha la tête.

-Oui mes amis, il est vivant !

Les mots atteignaient Sam en plein cœur ! C'était trop, elle voulut prendre sa respiration mais n'y arriva pas, elle blanchit jusqu'aux lèvres et glissa de son fauteuil, évanouie.

Veronica la fit s'allonger sur le sol.

-Elle va bien dit-elle, comme Sam ouvrait les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam le regard fiévreux écoutait la fin du récit du général, elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux plein de larmes, son regard illuminait le bonheur.

-Où est-il ? comment va t-il ? Je peux le voir ? dit-elle avec précipitation, elle riait et pleurait à la fois, en proie à des émotions violentes. Elle qui était morte depuis trois mois sentait à nouveau la vie couler dans ses veines.

Sam avait tous ses sens en éveil, elle reconnut son pas tandis qu'il montait l'escalier, elle ferma les yeux, pour jouir de cet instant et s'en rappeler par la suite. Quand elle les rouvrit, il était là sur le seuil, sa haute silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était lui, son cœur se dilata de joie.

Il remarqua tout de suite le changement de table et jeta un regard surpris vers Hammond. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire et il hocha la tête, soulagé.

Sam était pétrifié et ne bougeait pas se contentant de le dévorer des yeux. Elle laissa Daniel plus expansif se précipiter vers son ami. Teal'c aussi vint le saluer. Il parlèrent quelques minutes, puis Hammond fit un signe discret et tous sortirent laissant Jack et Sam ensemble.

Ils avaient le regard soudés l'un à l'autre. Ce fut elle qui prit les devants, elle se jeta à son cou, il fit seulement « Hé ! Carter ! » mais il referma les bras sur elle, et la prit tout contre lui, respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Puis il l'éloigna d'elle et la regarda, elle avait le regard noyé, plein de larmes de chagrin et de bonheur mêlés.

-Venez vous asseoir dit-il, vous tenez à peine debout.

Délicatement il lui avança un fauteuil elle vint s'écrouler. Il s'assit près d'elle, gardant sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Vous savez, on a jamais cru que vous aviez trahi !

Il rit moqueur

-Et moi qui croyais avoir donné le change ! C'est raté !

-Oh non, ce n'était pas raté ! Mout y a cru et c'est le principal. Mais aucun d'entre nous dans toute la base, n'a douté de vous, je tenais absolument à vous le dire.

C'était le genre de phrase qui rendait O'Neill mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas s'épancher, il n'aimait pas recevoir de compliments, il avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas mérité. Sam le savait mais elle tenait à lui faire savoir la confiance que toute la base avait en lui.

-Merci Carter, ça me touche beaucoup. Bon, je crois que le travail m'attend, dit-il en se levant.

-Mon général, vous le saviez ?

-Quoi ? Carter dit-il avec douceur.

-Ce qui allait se passer ? le soir du 31 décembre, vous le saviez.

-Naturellement, j'étais en mission dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Pour la torture aussi , vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ?

Il eut un geste d'impatience :

-Où voulez vous en venir Carter ?

-Je veux savoir comment ça c'est passé.

-Non.

-Non ? et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est confidentiel. C'était une mission commando, et je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Même maintenant que Mout ne représente plus un danger ?

-Oui.

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle ne pouvait rien y lire d'autre que de la détermination.

-Vous le saviez, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux. C'est … c'est … Les mots me manquent Monsieur,

Il secoua la tête :

- C'est militaire, Carter et n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait fait la même chose. Tout le monde dans cette base aurait pu en faire autant.

-Je ne crois pas, mon général. Personne n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps que vous.

-Et bien disons que j'ai la peau un peu plus dure que les autres, et n'en parlons plus Carter, dit-il avec un sourire pour atténuer le ton un peu rude de ses paroles.

-A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Jack reprit doucement le travail, il lui fallait se replonger dans la réalité. C'était très difficile pour lui d'oublier, trop de choses avaient passé qui l'avaient transformé en profondeur. Il avait compris, mais ce n'était pas la première fois, que la vie était bien courte et qu'il passait sans doute à côté du bonheur. Mais pour ça il n'était pas doué du tout. Les actions, l'héroïsme, il connaissait, mais se laisser submerger par les sentiments, ça c'était trop dur. Il faudrait bien un jour qu'il y songe sérieusement, car il n'y avait pas que lui en cause. Mais depuis la mort de son fils, il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de sa vie entière pour expier ce qu'il considérait comme son crime le plus abominable.

Hammond partit au bout d'une semaine, le temps que la transition se passe bien.

Il fit des adieux émouvants au SGC.

-J'espère que personne ne va me faire sortir de ma retraite une fois de plus , dit-il en riant.

-Bonne retraite Georges, dit Jack en le raccompagnant à la surface et jusqu'à sa voiture.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

-Venez me voir Jack, quand vous aurez cinq minutes, nous parlerons du bon vieux temps !

-Avec plaisir.

-Une chose, avant que je parte, faites attention au colonel Carter !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Rien d 'autre que vous ne sachiez déjà.

Sur un signe de la main Hammond se dirigea vers sa voiture laissant Jack planté sur le parking.

Jack rentra de bonne heure chez lui. Il voulait faire le point tranquillement. Il avait pu quitter la base sans faire trop de rencontres, mais les regards admiratifs et la gratitude des officiers et du personnel, le gênaient beaucoup. Il sortit en un quart d'heure ce qui vues les circonstances n'était pas mal du tout.

Il posa son sac dans l'entrée et mit sa veste au porte manteau et se faisant il croisa son regard dans la glace.

Trop vieux, beaucoup trop vieux pour elle, pensa t-il en s'examinant sans complaisance. La glace lui renvoya l'image d'un homme d'âge mûr, aux rides profondes, au visage fatigué. Il se trouva moche et pensa que c'était incompréhensible qu' une si belle femme comme Carter, et de dix ans sa cadette, le trouve à son goût. Non, il avait dû faire une erreur, elle était son amie, elle avait crié sa douleur de ne pouvoir rien faire, elle l'avait pleuré comme on pleure un proche, un supérieur avec qui on a travaillé tellement de temps ! Elle avait souffert terriblement de sa « trahison », que l'armée le fasse passer pour un traître, elle avait été heureuse de le retrouver, l'émotion l'avait submergée mais il ne pouvait y avoir rien de plus. Que pouvait-elle trouver chez lui de bien ? son visage était marqué, il avait les cheveux plus blancs que gris maintenant, sa jeunesse s'était envolée dans trop de tourments, et de souffrances. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était peut être une des pires choses qui avait pu lui arriver. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de ses terreurs, à un tel point qu'il redoutait de se coucher, et dormait le moins possible, juste ce qu'il fallait pour éviter l'épuisement. Il était de plus en plus grincheux et taciturne. Oui il se sentait au bout du rouleau, et n'avait pas le droit de lui laisser de faux espoirs, il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre eux.

Oui, à la prochaine occasion, il le lui dirait.

L'occasion se présenta dès le soir même. Vers dix heures on sonna à la porte.

C'était elle.

-Carter ! Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici dit-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

-Je vous dérange Monsieur ? demanda t -elle avec de la déception dans la voix.

-Pas du tout, entrez, dit-il en s'effaçant.

Elle trouva son salon bien vide, bien impersonnel, pas de photos, ni d'objets auxquels on tient.

Il suivit son regard :

-Vous savez je ne suis jamais chez moi ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi je garde cette maison… dit-il à mi voix.

Elle s'assit un peu raide sur le bout du canapé, et leva les yeux sur lui.

-Je voulais qu'on parle…

-On a déjà dit beaucoup de choses, vous savez.

-Ah vous trouvez ! dit-elle en élevant la voix. On a rien dit, on ne dit jamais rien, on enfouit tout en soi… Tout ce qu'on ressent ne doit pas dépasser, ça ne ferait pas militaire ajouta –elle amèrement.

Il ne répondit pas la regardant d'un air dur.

-Vous êtes rentré aujourd'hui, on a juste évoqué ce qui s'était passé, ce n'est pas assez pour moi.

-Il y a des psy pour ça Carter, dit-il moqueur. D'ailleurs connaissant les bons docteurs de la base, vous avez déjà dû y passer, que voulez-vous de plus ?

Elle était suffoqué, que s'était –il passé depuis tout à l'heure ? Il avait eu 'air heureux de la revoir. Il l'avait même serré contre lui. Alors pourquoi ce recul ?

-C'est avec vous que je voulais en parler, Monsieur, murmura t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de parler.

-C'est trop cruel, je vous ai vu, sur cette table, je ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire cette terreur que j'ai ressentie. Je ne pouvais rien faire, nous ne pouvions rien faire, que de regarder vous laisser massacrer. Vous aviez accepté ça, c'était votre mission, mon côté militaire l'approuve bien sûr, mais mon cœur le rejette, c'est trop dur.

Elle pleurait à nouveau maintenant, des larmes inondaient son visage. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Il ne voulait rien pour elle. Rien du tout.

-Carter, calmez vous. Tout ça c'est fini !

Il s'était assis en face d'elle, le plus loin possible d'elle, pour ne pas être tenté de la prendre dans ses bras.Il valait mieux que tout s'arrête maintenant. Il le lui dit :

-J'ai vu sur mon bureau un dossier vous concernant colonel. Vous aviez fait une demande de mutation dans le courant janvier ?

Il l'avait appelée colonel ! Elle leva les yeux sur lui, et ne vit qu'un visage dur et impassible.

-Oui mon général ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante Mais le général Hammond m'avait dit qu'il ne la ferait pas suivre, j'ai changé d'avis à sa demande.

Il la regarda le cœur serré, mais ne montra rien de son trouble.

-Colonel, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, j'ai bien envie de faire remonter cette demande à l'état major. Je crois que vous ne pouvez plus supporter ce qui vous est demandé à la base. Un changement vous ferait du bien.

-Et qui supporterait ça ? A part le GRAND Jack O' Neill ! cria t-elle. Vous vous êtes demandé ce qu'il en advenait de Daniel, Teal'c, Tom, Anita et Veronica ? A eux aussi vous allez leur demander de partir ? parce qu'ils ont aussi été bouleversé par ce qu'ils ont vu et n'ont pu l' empêcher ?

-Votre réaction me conforte dans l'idée que vous avez besoin de quitter cette base.

-Je ne démissionnerais pas dit-elle les dents serrées.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre démission dit-il glacial, je peux vous faire muter dans les 48 heures.

Elle tremblait, il voulait se débarrasser d'elle. En fait il ne supportait pas qu'elle ait dû assister à son supplice. Il avait dû se sentir extrêmement humilié.

-Je vous demande pardon monsieur.

-Mais de quoi ?

-D'avoir été là.

-Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire ! Carter. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête et après un dernier regard vers la silhouette de son supérieur elle sortit de la maison, le cœur en charpie. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle en était sûre maintenant.

La pluie se mêlait à ses larmes tandis qu'elle regagnait sa voiture. Elle ne démarra pas tout de suite incapable de tenir le volant. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement, de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Mais de cœur elle n'en avait plus, il était mort. Il ne voulait pas d'elle.

La nuit était sombre, les rues mal éclairées, pas un chat dehors, c'était presque une nuit de tempête, une nuit en harmonie avec ce qu'elle éprouvait, de la peur et de l' angoisse. Etre seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, adieux ses beaux rêves. Elle le haïssait d'être rentré, rendu encore plus fort et plus lointain par cette épreuve. Totalement inaccessible. Quand elle le pleurait c'était un déchirement, mais il n'était plus là, tandis que maintenant, elle le croiserait tous les jours à la base, lui parlerait, verrait la dureté dans son regard, serait obligée de lui parler, de faire des briefings avec lui. Non pas avec lui, à coté de lui, mais si loin pourtant.

Oui, elle le haïssait, il n'aurait pas dû rentrer.

Puis l'instant d'après elle avait honte d'elle, penser une telle chose était indigne ! Lui qui avait accepté une mission si cruelle , sans se poser de questions parce que c'était son devoir, non, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'accabler. Elle se sentait si petite et si misérable. Sam était partagée entre une foule de sentiments contradictoires, la passion, l'amour et la haine, l'angoisse et la peur, la joie et la souffrance.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa maison. Le vent s'était levé et soufflait en rafales, une pluie diluvienne la trempa le temps qu'elle arrive devant sa porte.

Son chez elle était aussi impersonnel que celui de Jack. Un logement de passage, où elle venait de temps en temps quand elle voulait quitter la base. Rien qui put donner envie d'y rester, un foyer déserté, sans chaleur, comme sa vie. Le vide.

Le lendemain, elle ne le vit pas, il n' était pas à la base. Elle avait voulu lui parler mais Harriman lui avait dit qu'il était à Washington, jusqu'au lendemain.

De violents maux de tête qu'elle mit sur le manque de sommeil l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Dans l'après midi elle dut se résoudre à aller à l'infirmerie.

-Sam ! qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui dit Veronica inquiète, en la voyant sur le seuil de la porte, au bord du malaise.

-Mal au crâne dit la jeune femme.

-Allonge-toi, le médecin ne va pas tarder.

-Tu sais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment besoin d'un médecin dit Sam en fondant en larmes.

-Oh là, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi ? Des ennuis ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit Sam un peu trop vite.

Veronica sourit :

-Bon admettons, mais si tu veux m'en parler…Je suis là jusqu'à 19 heures…

-Ça va aller coupa Sam. En aucun cas elle ne voudrait parler du général, à des membres du personnel. Elle se devait de résoudre seule, ses problèmes.

Après une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil elle décida de prendre les devants, de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, or elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était indispensable pour la paix de son âme, et pouvoir peut être tourner la page, un jour.

Il était dans son bureau quand elle frappa. Elle attaqua tout de suite avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mon général, mais je voudrais vous parler en privé, mais pas ici.

-Est-ce bien nécessaire Carter ? dit-il en la fixant.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme il ne put rien lire, comme lui, elle était passée maître dans l'art de la dissimulation de sentiments quand elle le voulait. Il dut se résigner.

-Oui mon général.

-Entendu Carter, mais je ne serais pas libre avant 21 heures, peut être même plus tard, si ça vous convient ?

-Bien Monsieur, je vous attendrais chez moi, toute la nuit s'il le faut… murmura t-elle.

-C'est entendu, Carter.

Pendant le briefing Jack n'écouta pas beaucoup les longues explications de Daniel sur la présence de Goa'ulds sur P9N762. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi lui-même depuis qu'elle était venue chez lui. La demande de mutation était encore sur son bureau et il se donnait une semaine de réflexion avant de la faire remonter. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Sam. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, peut être un coup de pouce du destin, quelque chose d'inattendu qui changerait tout. Il se traita d'adolescent attardé ! Devant Sam son cœur s'emballait, il la regardait pendant qu'elle triait sans conviction ses papiers devant elle. Il lui trouva une toute petite mine, les yeux rouges, elle avait pleuré. Il s'en voulut de la faire souffrir. Mais il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir entre eux, et qu'il était temps de rompre cette attirance qui les détruisait tous les deux.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, les alarmes retentirent. Elle se trouvait encore dans la salle de contrôle quand tout s'éteignit.

-Carter ! cria O'Neill ,

-Je m'en occupe mon général dit-elle aussitôt, ayant senti de l'impatience dans sa voix.

Elle travailla avec les techniciens sur les consoles pendant plus d'une heure. Rien n'y fit.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, dit-elle.

-Une attaque ? le vortex est pourtant resté connecté très peu de temps.

-Cela est suffisant pour abîmer notre système monsieur.

-Mais vous allez trouver la parade, n'est ce pas ?

Il avait tout à coup de l'inquiétude dans la voix. C'est là qu'il se maudissait de ne pas s'y connaître un peu plus. Il ne voulut surtout pas avoir l'air paniqué et reprit beaucoup plus calmement.

-Vous allez trouver Carter ?

-Bien sur mon général dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil, mais cela risque d'être un peu long et je vais sûrement y passer une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Pour les codes, oui, quand on pourra réinitialiser, mais nous n'en sommes pas là.

-Bon je vous laisse travailler. Appelez moi au moindre problème.

-A vos ordres.

Cette maudite base se mettait toujours entre elle et lui, pensa t-elle. Le soir où elle voulait lui parler il fallait qu'il y ait cette panne. Son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, elle se mit au travail. Deux heures plus tard elle avait trouvé l'origine des fluctuations qui avaient atteint le système. Elle fit appeler O'Neill par le sergent Harriman qui était resté à proximité. Tout dévoué à son général auquel il vouait une grande admiration, il ne comptait pas ses heures.

O'Neill arriva cinq minutes plus tard, il était trois heures de la nuit et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Sans un mot il s'installa à la console près de Sam. Ils travaillèrent de concert ne parlant que brièvement , à propos de leur travail.

Sam était bien, tout en pianotant sur les claviers, elle jetait de temps à autre un regard à son supérieur qui était hyper concentré. Elle se permit un sourire qu'il intercepta.

-Pas évident pour moi tout ça ! dit-il amusé.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien, monsieur !

Elle se rendait compte à ce moment combien la présence de cet homme lui était indispensable, comme l'air dont elle avait besoin pour respirer. C'était aussi simple que cela, sans lui elle était morte. Tant pis s'il ne l'aimait pas, mais si elle ne pouvait vivre avec lui, alors ce serait à côté de lui.

Elle prit la décision de rester au SGC, si lui quittait la base, elle le ferait aussi, elle irait vivre près de lui. Elle vivrait dans son ombre. Il était son soleil, sa force, il levait tous les doutes, il apaisait ses angoisses.

Forte de cette évidence , elle décida de lui parler tout de suite, dès qu'ils auraient fini ce travail.

-Mon général, je crois que la nuit est fichue,

-En effet, il est cinq heures, dans trois heures nous avons un briefing, dit-il en soupirant et en étouffant un bâillement.

La salle des ordinateurs n'était éclairée que par la lueur bleutée des écrans. Tout était calme, le silence s'instaura entre eux, tandis que Sam faisait les derniers réglages.

-Tout est sous contrôle mon général.

Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et se regardaient en souriant. Sam se lança

-Mon général,je peux vous parler une minute ?

-Dans mon bureau, Carter.

Quelques instants plus tard à l'abri des caméras de surveillance et des oreilles indiscrètes, Sam aborda le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

-Je voudrais rester au SGC, mon général.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Absolument mon général, si vous voulez toujours de moi ?

Il soupira :

-Naturellement, je tiens beaucoup à vous…

Il s'interrompit sous le regard inquisiteur et amusé de Sam.

-Vous tenez à moi jusqu'à quel point ? mon général dit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle savait qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain glissant. Avec lui, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, surtout depuis qu'il était revenu de sa terrible mission, il avait changé et souriait peu, et plaisantait encore moins..

Il sourit :

-Je souhaite que vous restiez au SGC, Carter.

Elle semblait déçue :

-Sommes nous toujours amis mon général ? autant que faire se peut entre un supérieur et son second, ajouta t-elle très vite.

Il sourit largement

-Naturellement Carter. Où voulez vous en venir ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne coupait pas la conversation au contraire il tentait une ouverture.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, il ne bougeait pas un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Vous comprenez très bien ce que je veux dire, mon général…enfin je suppose souffla t-elle.

-Oui, enfin je pense dit-il, en coupant court. Et si on allait se reposer un peu, avant le briefing de demain ?

-Oui, mon général, allons-y, dit-elle le cœur serré, il s'était encore dérobé.

Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers, situés dans le même secteur de la base. Sam arriva devant sa porte la première.

-Bonne nuit mon général,

-Bonne nuit Carter dit-il en s'éloignant.

Jack, sans même se dévêtir, s'allongea dans le noir et contre toute attente il s'endormit tout de suite. Le rêve l'empoigna aussitôt.

C'était toujours le même, le regard de Carter, pendant qu'il subissait la torture des mains de Mout. Ce terrible regard bleu noyé de larmes, exprimant l'indicible , l'horreur, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il sentait ce regard sur lui et loin d'en éprouver de la honte, il lui faisait du bien, il souffrait moins. La chaleur l'enveloppait et il oubliait tout. Puis le rêve changea il revit la lagune où il avait passé deux mois à essayer de se reconstruire loin d'elle, et il confondait le bleu de ses yeux et celui de la mer. Les images se superposaient mais il revenait toujours vers elle, comme vers une lumière dont il ne pouvait se passer, tel un papillon qui vient se brûler les ailes sur la lampe. Ce rêve il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis le 31 décembre, pas une seule nuit sans cet amour. De nuit en nuit le rêve se faisait plus pressant. Il sentait l'urgence à trouver une issue, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Il savait au fond de lui que cela ne pouvait pas durer ainsi, il se réveillait tous les matins, moins reposé que la veille au soir, le cœur battant, couvert de sueur, le crâne résonnant de sons et d'images qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Ces images le poursuivaient dans la journée, le poussant à rechercher la présence de Sam. Il aimait tellement la façon dont elle le regardait, cela l'apaisait. Oui elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait encore fait comprendre hier soir. Tout cela il le savait dans son cœur depuis longtemps, mais sa raison se rebellait encore. Ses nuits ne le reposant plus, il lui fallait agir et vite, s'il ne voulait pas sombrer totalement.

Il arriva en retard au briefing, très en retard, il avait voulu prendre une douche pour éclaircir ses idées.

Il s'assit à sa place en haut de la table et commença la réunion tout de suite.

-Hier soir nous avons eu un problème avec les ordinateurs, une attaque éclair venant du vortex. Carter, dit-il en appelant la jeune femme, vous passerez le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver d'où vient cette attaque, de quelle planète, quel Goa'uld ? et empêcher à l'avenir la panne du système. Faites-vous aider de Daniel et de Teal'c.

-A vos ordres répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais Jack, dit Daniel, et l'artéfact de P9N890 ? On n'en parle pas aujourd'hui ?

-Désolé Daniel dit Jack en souriant, la mission est reportée.

Daniel soupira :

-J'avais pourtant préparé un topo ! dit-il déçu.

-Ce n'est que partie remise Daniel, on en reparle demain, dit-il soulagé d'échapper aux longs monologues de Daniel.

Il se leva et fit signe à Sam de la suivre dans son bureau.

-Fermez la porte Carter, s'il vous plait. Est-ce que votre invitation tient toujours ? dit-il soudain.

-Mon invitation ? à vous rendre chez moi dit-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux ?

-Oui, cette invitation là, dit-il amusé. Il n'y en a pas d'autres je crois.

-Bien sûr mon général, ce soir 21 heures ?

La joie la souleva, enfin il manifestait quelque chose ! Mais la partie n'était pas gagnée, elle le sentait, il faudrait jouer serré. Le cœur battant elle demanda la permission de se retirer et partit travailler.

Toute la journée elle resta concentrée sur son travail, mais elle avait des ailes, et se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Les recherches avaient abouti, une planète était entrée en contact avec la terre, une planète appartenant à Baal. Encore des ennuis en perspective ! Heureusement elle avait trouvé la parade et les incursions de Baal ne feraient plus de dégâts dans leur système.

Elle passa par le super marché acheta de la bière, la marque préférée de son général. Elle choisit le menu, très simple, car elle n'avait pas le temps de cuisiner, ni vraiment l'envie, juste de quoi faire des spaghettis à la Carbonara, quelque chose de vite fait et de bon, qu'elle pourrait préparer à la dernière minute.

21 heures. Elle était prête depuis longtemps et regardait sa montre tout le temps. Il était en retard. Elle s'assit, se releva, regarda encore sa montre, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre , soupira. A 23 heures il n'était toujours pas là, finalement elle revint vers son canapé, s'allongea, écrasa une larme, et s'endormit.

Elle sentit sa présence mais resta les yeux obstinément clos.

Il n'avait fait aucun bruit en entrant. Seules les effluves de son eau de toilette l'avait trahi. Un souffle passa sur ses cheveux, une très légère caresse comme s'il hésitait encore. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et savourait ce moment, comme si le fait d'ouvrir les yeux allait rompre le charme.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui posa la main doucement sur l'épaule.

-Carter !

-Oh vous êtes là dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant son visage tout près de sien.

Il sourit :

-Vous aviez laissé la porte ouverte ! Je me suis permis d'entrer.

-Oh !

-Excusez moi d'arriver si tard…

-Une urgence ? le coupa t-elle

-Oui, je ne suis pas maître de mon temps dit-il en souriant.

Il était resté près du canapé, elle n'avait pas bougé, trop heureuse de le voir là si près. Il se pencha vers elle et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle frémit mais ne bougea pas. Elle voulait lui laisser prendre les devants. C'était elle qui avait demandé cette rencontre, et il était venu. Maintenant, elle attendait, le cœur battant, elle ne voulait pas risquer d'essuyer un refus, ou des remarques désagréables comme il savait si bien les faire.

Mais les mots n'étaient pas le fort de Jack. Devant elle, ce qu'il avait préparé avant de venir s'était envolé depuis longtemps. Alors il parla avec ses mains, avec son corps. Il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, sa bouche prit possession de la sienne. Il fit ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire depuis huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient et s'aimaient dans le secret de leur cœur.

Ils s'aimèrent avec passion dans l'urgence comme si leur vie en dépendait, avec le sentiment de s'engager, sans retour en arrière possible.

Sam était heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Il restait encore bien des choses à régler concernant leur situation et leurs carrières, mais tout cela elle s'en fichait royalement. Pour l'instant sa seule préoccupation : le réveiller pour se retrouver une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Mais elle retardait l'instant magique, jouissant de la saveur du moment : le regarder dormir, nu, dans son lit à ELLE.

FIN


End file.
